


[Podfic] Dip your toes in the water

by eretria



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretria/pseuds/eretria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You want me to take my shoes off." Hathaway enunciated the sentence a lot more clearly than would have been strictly necessary.</i>
  <br/><i>Lewis rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking you for a striptease, Sergeant." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dip your toes in the water

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a way of getting back into podficcing, I used one of my own in a shameless moment of self-indulgence after a crushing defeat of my team in the Euro Cup. I blame the emotions running high back then.

 

  


 

Length: 14 min

Download: [MP3 ](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/15067469/Dip%20your%20toes%20in%20the%20water.mp3)(13.7 MB)


End file.
